


Say You Won't Let Go

by E_Gotta_Blast



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beca would die for her, Car Accidents, Chloe is precious, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Gotta_Blast/pseuds/E_Gotta_Blast
Summary: Chloe and Beca are on their way to a dinner reservation. Beca plans to propose at the restaurant but when a car crashes into them on the highway, everything changes in an instant.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 13
Kudos: 120





	Say You Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> This took me quite a long time to write. I kept reading it over and over again and saw things I didn't like and it was just a vicious cycle of editing. It's not where I want it to be, but I think it's worthy enough to post.

It had been so long since the last time Beca was so excited yet so nauseous about something. The box in her left jacket pocket pressed into her side as a constant reminder of what was to come tonight. She and Chloe had spent four years together as "just friends," even though they were  _ soooo  _ not friends, before Beca's bottled up feelings exploded late one night. Chloe admitted that she had loved Beca ever since the club fair her freshman year and the two started dating. Now two years later, Beca was ready for the next phase in their lives. The nagging thought at the back of her mind, however, was the possibility that Chloe wasn't ready. She knew that her girlfriend wouldn't get upset, but the idea of not seeing the redhead in a wedding dress within the next several months placed a sense of high disappointment within her. 

A slender hand rested on Beca's inner thigh as the two drove to their dinner reservation. Chloe had talked excitedly about the new restaurant they were heading to that had French Polynesian influence. She stated that she was dying to try the Poulet Fafa and the Firi Firi. Beca, on the other hand, could only focus on how absolutely stunning her girlfriend was in her emerald dress. Beca truly did not understand how someone could look so bafflingly ethereal, so glowy, and so perfect. 

"Babe?" Chloe narrowed her eyes from the driver's seat, "Hello? Are you listening?" 

Beca blinked and met her girlfriend's eyes, "O-oh, uh, yeah. Firi Firi are basically coconut donuts." 

Chloe smiled knowingly and laughed, "Wrong. I said you look beautiful." 

Heat instantly rushed to Beca's face, "Thank you, C-" 

Beca's head snapped to the side and the roaring sound of a thousand forks scratching against plates thundered in her eardrums. Her body flailed in its position beneath the security of her seatbelt that seared and cut into her skin. Her head pounded against something and her vision kept spinning a hundred times over and over again all while she jerked and smashed against every solid object. She was falling..or maybe she was sitting at a still...whatever was happening felt like both possibilities. Up, down, up down, up down, up down - the roller coaster she was on had derailed and crashed into the ground below -

_____________________

Beca's head pounded. Her brain felt like it had ruptured within her skull. Something putrid attacked her nose and her eardrums rang relentlessly. It was dark- no, the sun was setting and the headlights shone ahead like a beacon in the distance. She noticed something green...grass maybe? But why did it look so weird...why were the tree trunks looming at the top of her vision and not the bottom? 

Beca reached a hand out in front of her. It was like a blurry image except there was...there was something red that seemed to be running down the length of her arm and dripping off the tip of one long finger. Why was her arm dangling above her? 

Beca craned her head and groaned weakly at the discomfort and stiffness. She recalled Chloe saying something to her before...Beca remembered her infectious smile and something bright in the distance speeding towards them...then there was that metal sound and her head hitting something before it all turned black. 

"Chloe…" 

The voice that came out was not her own. It was hoarse and feeble and spoke through a thousand shards of glass. Her mouth was dry. 

A sparkle of green caught the corner of her eye and she tilted her head to observe it only to find... _ oh god. _

Beca immediately noticed Chloe's arm tangled in the opening on the steering wheel. In the dimming light, she could see the river of blood trickling and crusted on her exposed leg. 

"Chloe!" The voice was brittle and tears brimmed her eyes. 

_ She's not dead - she's okay. She's fine. _

The ginger's eyes remained closed and her head persisted to stay limply turned in Beca's direction, pressed up against the front bulk of the steering wheel. 

The brunette blinked one...twice...three times as something oozed in her eyes. Unsteady fingers fumbled with the clasp of the seatbelt that didn't want to fucking break. "C'mon goddam-" 

She inhaled sharply as she dropped to the bottom- _ top _ of the car, landing harshly on her shoulder where that same smell attacked her senses. Beca grunted as she rolled within the tight space between the seat and the dash. She reached out a hand and pulled back on the handle where the door opened with a loud screeching noise. 

Beca shimmed out on hands and knees, eyes burning with smoke and fumes as she coughed violently. The ringing in her ears had subsided only to be replaced with the hum of frogs and nature that seemed to surround them for miles.  _ Where the hell are we?! _

A bloody hand pressed into the ground as she unsteadily pushed off. It felt to be a different world out here than in there...upside down filled with the stench of gas and blood. 

She stumbled back and surveyed the area. On three sides there was nothing but darkening woodlands. The trees loomed above her with elongating branches similar to toothpicks. An owl howled thoughtfully somewhere far off in the distance. 

A shiver wracked Beca's body and she realized just how cold it had gotten over the past few hours. On her left, which felt to be the best place to hide from the biting wind, stood an ominous hill of a considerably steep slope. At the top she could see headlights passing and a silhouette looking over. 

"Ma'am are you okay?!" A woman spoke down at her with the growing moonlight as her background. 

"Y-Yes- no, I don't know. Just- my girlfriend is still in the car and she's h-hurt  _ really  _ badly."

"An ambulance is on the way!" She called back. 

Beca eyed the slope, which was not  _ not  _ climbable nor massive, and for a moment pondered why the woman hadn't just come down to help. Then she realized that people were people; the woman didn't even have to ask if everything was okay, let alone call 911. 

So if what the woman said was true...Chloe would be rescued in no time and on her way to the nearest hospital - just then a loud sound similar to a gust of wind projected behind her and the second she turned, a fifty pound weight had settled on her chest as she rushed to the drivers door. 

"Chloe! Chloe, can you hear me?!" 

Blue eyes darted from corner to corner of her vision. The stench...the smoke...the flames...the darkness...all of it barreled towards her like a fucking mac truck as she pulled on the door relentlessly. 

_ Why isn't this budging?!  _

Evil tassles of orange and yellow licked the surface surrounding the car. It growled and hissed as it moved forward with haste. 

"Beca…" 

The brunette's heart shot up to her throat at the voice, "Chloe! Don't move- I'm getting you out of here!" 

Her girlfriend's eyes fluttered open through the screen of smoke, "I...I can't feel my leg…" 

The words were spoken like shattered glass. Her voice was uneven and far away and she blinked as if she was transitioning in and out of consciousness. 

"I know baby, just stay strong for me, okay? An ambulance is coming for us." 

Blood stained fingers pryed at the door handle. Flames rose higher and higher above the car, reaching up into the expanding black sky. The stench grew stronger and stronger as the heat grew more intense. 

"C'mon you piece of shit!" She yelled, pressing her foot into the side of the car as she pulled back. Every muscle within her body ached and screamed at her to stop. The ground beneath her sloshed and slid with her body that heaved the door in front of her. It had started to rain, or maybe it was always raining, and pelted down onto her and the surrounding flames. A tiny spark of hope lit inside her soul.  _ Maybe the rain will put out the fire- _ but no, as she glanced up, she realized that if she didn't get the door open within the next few minutes...it was going to be bad. 

Every pull and heave stretched her body and muscles. Her bones and limbs felt like they were going to explode of socket. "Mother...fucker-" Beca screamed and she was suddenly laying on her back, head pounding again, and looking up at the stars. 

She sat up with an exhausted huff and eyed the door hanging off its hinges. Beca quickly clambered up and fell in front of the open car door. "Chloe? I'm gonna get you out of here." 

A shaky hand reached out in search of Beca. Ocean eyes glanced down at the hand and clasped it in their unsteady grasp. "I'm here." 

Beca's eyes darted to Chloe's arm stuck in the steering wheel,  _ okay, calm down, let's start from here.  _

"Chloe, are you able to pull your arm out of the steering wheel?" Beca pushed down the boiling panic and fear of the entire situation. She could not lose Chloe. Not like this. 

A weak groan immediately followed and Beca heard Chloe snifle, "I-I...I think it's broke." 

_ Dammit shit fuck no-  _

"U-um, okay…" Tears welled up at the edges of her eyelids. Beca advanced toward the wheel and stared helplessly at the misshapen arm in front of her. "I'm going to pull it out." 

For the first time since Chloe awoke, her eyes opened all the way and they locked onto her girlfriend. Glacier orbs stared at her, wide eyed and full of a tsunami of panic and fear. They glistened with tears as Chloe choked out some incoherent words. 

"Y-Y-You can't...B-Beca." She had managed to choke out. Beca's heart shattered and she quickly took a look around at the incoming flames.  _ No, you have to. You don't have a choice. If you don't pull her out she'll die in the explosion.  _

Beca shook her head and smiled through the onslaught of tears. Chloe's terror stricken face blurred in her watery eyes. "I have no choice. I'm s-so sorry, Chlo." 

Chloe mumbled a sound of protest but there was no time. Beca pressed her right arm into the gingers chest to hold her back and her left hand flew to the arm. Smoke engulfed the two and choked Beca; filling up her lungs and her eyes like a tidal wave had washed over them. 

_ I'm sorry, Chlo.  _

A shattered scream erupted in the car, raw and primal and it seared scars into Beca's soul. Tears fell from her eyes as her hands fumbled with the seat belt around Chloe's waist.  _ C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon-  _

Chloe dropped from the seatbelt and landed in Beca's arms with a muffled cry of pain. "C'mon Chlo, stay with me. We just need to get away." 

The terrorizing screetching was back again. The metal creaked and popped as the flames swirled and engulfed the car. Beca's legs and arms ached, her back tore and strained every muscle as she dragged her girlfriend through the onslaught of lightning and mud. 

_ Almost there, almost there _ .

Chloe thrashed and sobbed in her grip. Her voice cracked behind half lidded eyes that had grown so accustomed to the pain. 

"I know baby, we're almost-" 

White attacked Beca's vision. Something rammed into her back. Her ears were ringing again. Her head pulsated. Her limbs felt weak. 

Beca fought against her eyelids when she tried to open her eyes. They were so heavy. Everything hurt. 

A sliver of orange weeping into the abyss above blessed her vision. She could see the fire growing now...growing more and more...until the car - she could see the car. It was black and had been swallowed by the same merciless heat. 

She was on her back, Beca now realized. She was staring up at the sky. The car was a few feet ahead of them. Something rang in the distance and pierced her ears over the other constant ringing. 

_ Chloe…. _

Beca twisted her body and rolled in the slosh underneath her weight. Chloe was in front of her and slightly to the left, still laying beneath the viscous pelting of whatever hell was unleashed from above. It was cold, Beca noticed again. It was hard to see through the unforgiving storm. It was impossible to hear anything when the lightning flashed and thunder cracked. 

"Beca, it-it hurts. It hurts-" 

Beca kneeled by Chloe in the midst of the tempest. In the crackling light of the nearby fire, the brunette trained on her girlfriend's face. So beautiful...so kind and gentle...she didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve this pain.

_ I should have been the one. I should be in pain. Not her. Not Chloe. She's too perfect...too special.  _

"I know, honey." Beca grasped the slender hand laying near limp in the mud. On one paling finger, Chloe wore the ocean stoned ring. It was Chloe's favorite. She had said that it reminded her of Beca's eyes...and now she could take her girlfriend wherever she went. 

A strangled sob broke from the gingers mouth, "The pain...Beca-" Chloe sobbed again and squeezed her eyes shut, slinging her head back into the slosh underneath her. 

"Shhhhh…" 

Beca squeezed Chloe's hand and brought it to her lips. "I'm here." 

Beca stared into her broken girlfriends eyes. She had to do something. There was a lot of blood. Chloe was in a lot of pain. Maybe she could stop the blood flow…

_ How the hell do I do that?! _

"Move away, Ma'am!" 

Beca screamed and peddled backwards. A hand had landed on her shoulder. A voice had cut through the rage above. A man in uniform kneeled over Chloe, two more ran through the rain holding a stretcher. 

_ Oh shit...oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. They're here! They're finally fucking here!  _

They lifted Chloe off the ground. Her mouth kept opening as her eyes clenched shut. Her hand grasped the forearm of one of the men. Beca stood motionless. The storm dulled around her and all she could focus on was her breathing. It was uneven. 

One of the men approached Beca. A hand gently landed on her shoulder. He said something to her that wasn't quite audible but they were moving. They were going to the ambulance truck. 

A car was parked by the ambulance. It was the woman, the woman who called 911. Beca's hand shook as it pushed back a strand of hair. She nodded at the woman. Beca couldn't force a smile. Not now. She didn't have the strength. But the woman nodded back with her own smile - she understood, and that was enough. 

Beca couldn't remember the conversations that had led her to where she was. She couldn't remember time. The minutes morphed into hours, and hours morphed into minutes. Right now, she was standing at Chloe's side and holding her hand. Doctors flew around her and yelled things at each other. Beca couldn't hear them. She couldn't hear anything. 

Her eyes trained on Chloe's blue ones, not on the dark red that poured out of the fleshy gash full of broken glass on her thigh, not on the cut deep within her left temple, not on the mangled arm laying limply on the bedside. 

Chloe's soft skin was pale. She had always been more tan than Beca, and yet here she was nearly white. 

Beca felt a release in the grip on her hand. Had Chloe let go? Why were the doctors shouting at Beca? Why was one rushing to her- and why was the room spinning? 

Beca's muscles tightened and it felt like every bone in her body was vibrating against her skin. She watched the face in front of her. It was a woman. Her lips were moving but they moved slowly. 

It was dark. 

_____________________

  
  


"Ms. Mitchell?" 

A fog of confusion suffocated her as she woke up. A soft voice spoke among the darkness. Beca peeled her eyes open. Her head still throbbed as she stared into the light above her. 

"How do you feel?" 

Beca grimaced and lifted her head. She was in a bed, a hospital bed to be exact. Her black dress had been replaced with a patient gown and a tag fit tightly around her wrist. 

A woman sat beside her with blonde hair and a kind smile. Her eyes were gentle. 

"U-um, my head hurts…" 

The blonde's lips turned upwards and she nodded, "That's normal after what you've been through." 

A slender hand pressed into the back of Beca's head. Her eyes flickered to the open space in front of her and the two walls of blue curtains on either side of her. "Where's Chloe...where's my girlfriend? Is she okay?" 

The woman parted her lips and blinked as the gears in her mind turned. She had taken too long to answer

Beca's heart began racing.  _ She's hurt...badly...and she needs me. She's going to die if I don't get to her. God she's probably terrified and in pain.  _

"I need to see her!" Beca fumbled roughly with the blankets that were tangled around her feet. The woman jumped out of her chair and choked out words of protests. Arms in hunter green scrubs held back the fighting woman's arms. 

"Stop! You can't go after the seizure!" 

Beca faltered and her eyes flew to green orbs, her arms still held in the woman's grasp. "Seizure?" 

The blonde's smile had faltered in empathy at Beca. She nodded, "Yes. Your head had taken several serious blows within the first few seconds to a minute of your crash. Even though brain trauma rarely leads to an epileptic seizure, you landed in the low percent. We were getting ready to transfer your girlfriend to the surgery room when your body visibly stiffened. You wouldn't talk and your eyes rolled back but thankfully someone caught you before you hit the ground. You've suffered injuries too, Ms. Mitchell. Although not as... _ bad  _ as your girlfriend's, it's just the same. You have severe bruising on your ribs and right shoulder blade. The bones in your left hand were fractured. And you had a deep laceration at the top of your left eye- one centimeter lower and you would have lost it." 

_ Oh… _

Beca realized she hadn't even taken her personal health into account. She was so focused on Chloe's pain, in getting her out of that damn car. 

Beca would gladly do it again though. She would take Chloe's pain and force it into her own body. She would suffer so much all in the exchange for Chloe's health. She would die for her. Beca would die for Chloe and the feeling was sickening and yet...it was freeing. Because it was Chloe...and she  _ loved _ Chloe.

"So  _ please _ just stay here and rest." The nurse finished softly. She stepped back in her spot, "She's just returning from surgery and they're not allowing families in yet. There are, however, two young women who have been pestering every living soul that works here to see you." 

Beca followed the blonde's gaze and thought she was hallucinating from the brain trauma. 

Arms engulfed Beca in a huge, warm hug. The brunette sat rigid on the bed, eyes trained forwards as the smallest tear escaped her eye. "A-Aubrey...Stacie," tiny, slender hands clutched onto the limb around her chest, "You're here." 

A sniffle came from her right, "Of course we are, Beca." 

"We came as soon as we heard." Aubrey added. The blonde smiled from where she sat but in her eyes, deep down, she was sobbing. They wanted to hug Beca again- and never let go. Aubrey had always struggled with emotion. People said she was robotic at times. But if they could stand a second longer around the controlling woman and look into her eyes, like  _ really  _ look into them, then they would see an ocean of suffering with waves of scattered and distant memories. So Aubrey never struggled with anything. It was, in fact, other people who struggled. Other people who couldn't see the happiness, rage, and peace hidden deep within those sapphire eyes. 

Stacie reached out a hand and cupped the edge of Beca's jawline, "I'm so sorry that this happened to you two. I wish I could beat the fuck out of the bastard that did this." 

Aubrey nodded matter of factly at her girlfriend with determined eyebrows. 

A half-hearted chuckle spilled out of Beca, "I don't think they know who did it. I don't think they were at the crash site." 

"Then I'll track them down. We both will." Aubrey spurred on. Stacie grinned in approval. 

"I appreciate that guys but right now...I need you here." Beca swallowed harshly, " _ Please _ ." 

Stacie took Beca's uninjured hand and held it, "Of course." 

The girls talked of the shitty weather, Aubrey and Stacie's daughter, and how Emily was a great Captain for the Barden Bellas. Legacy had led her group of singers into Nationals where they won first place against rival group Das Sound Machine. Beca admired their determination, but it was kind of pathetic at this point. The overbearing Germans had lost for the past four years now and they still thought they were hot shit.

"Ms. Mitchell? I just got word from Chloe's doctor." The nurse surveyed the spark of hope and excitement in Beca's eyes and she sighed, "I'm not supposed to let you leave your bed but...I suppose I can still watch you in Ms. Beale's room. You may see her now...all of you can." 

It was a long walk to Chloe's room. Not knowing how badly Chloe had been injured...seeing all the stitches...seeing Chloe in pain...Beca wanted to vomit from the thought. Stacie sensed something was wrong and laced her fingers through Beca's own. Aubrey followed suite. The small gesture made by her best friends comforted her beyond anything words could say. She didn't feel like she was ready to face what waited for her on the other side of that door, but she knew she didn't have to face it alone; and that made all the difference. 

The kind nurse pushed the wooden door so that it swung open silently. A sleeping woman of great beauty lay still in a hospital bed on the far left side of the room, closest to the window. Her eyes rested peacefully and she looked so incredibly serene in comparison to the rest of her body. 

"What…" A golf ball hung at the base of Beca's throat. Her eyes burned with tears. "What happened to her?" 

The blonde nurse sighed and cast a glance in Chloe's direction. "Her arm broke in two different places. One was only displaced where the other had snapped through the skin. They had to go through and place rods inside of her arm. Her leg had been lacerated deeply by a chunk of glass. Thankfully it missed anything important. A few ribs were broken and she suffers a severe concussion. After she wakes we will monitor her very closely. And of course, there are the countless number of scrapes and cuts. It seems she absorbed most of the blow since the impact hit her side of the vehicle." 

From her right a small  _ Jesus  _ could be  heard from Aubrey. 

Beca was angry at the bastard who had done this to Chloe; the purest thing on the planet. Beca deserved the injuries and pain, it was the payment for all of the things she had fucked up in her life. 

_____________________

It was a few hours, maybe more than that, before Chloe stirred in her bed. Beca's eyes shot open and she jumped up from where she sat in the corner. 

"Mmmm…" 

Dark oceanic eyes darted from the ginger to the glass of water on the table. Her fingers wrapped around the glass and she held it by Chloe's hand. 

"Thank you." Chlose rasped, smiling painfully up in Beca's direction before returning the glass to its rightful place. Silence settled in the room minus casual chatter behind the closed door. Eyes scanned the room. 

"I'm in a hospital…" 

Beca sighed, "...yes, you are." 

"And...OH MY GOD Beca, what happened to you?!" 

Chloe lurched into the air, arms outstretched for her girlfriend before crying out in pain. Beca winced and immediately went to soothe her, assisting her back into the bed. The pillows seemed hard when Beca fluffed them but Chloe didn't seem to mind. 

"Yeah- um, Chloe honey...I'm not sure if you remember but we were...well, it's- we were in a car accident. " 

Perfect eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head, "W-what? Are you okay-what happened to your hand?!" 

A weak smile played on Beca's lips, "I'm fine, Chlo. Just a few scrapes and bruises. But you...you took a lot of the impact." Chloe eased under her girlfriends touch as she nudged an unruly strand behind the redheads ear. 

"Your arm broke in two different places, which is why you have that cast on." Chloe glanced down at her left arm as if she had just now realized it was there. 

"Your leg had this  _ huge  _ piece of glass in it and your ribs were broken and- and you have a concussion. There was so much blood Chloe. With all of the mud and darkness I could barely see anything and I had no idea if you were going to make it. It was so bad Chlo. It was so fucking scary out there...I-I didn't know if I was going to make it o-or if you were and the car just fucking exploded and you were crying and you were in pain-" 

A slender hand snaked around Beca's neck. She was crying. Beca was fucking crying. Right now of all times. She was freaking crying in front of her girlfriend who had it  _ way _ worse than her. 

"Please don't cry, Becs." 

Chloe's hair was soft despite everything. With their foreheads pressed together, Beca listened to her girlfriend's calm breathing. She smelled vaguely of coconut and something earthy. 

"It hurts me to see you in pain." She whispered, caressing the soft skin where Beca’s jawline started. 

Her body ached with the onslaught of tears. Beca should have been embarrassed. She should have done everything in her power to stop fucking crying - but she was tired, and her head was throbbing again. So she collapsed into Chloe. Chloe who had her locked in an invisible embrace and captivated her by a simple touch. 

The voice in front of her lulled Beca into an ever so familiar tranquility. Beca didn’t deserve someone as beautiful and loving as Chloe. She had been through so much in the past couple of hours and yet her main concern was her pathetic girlfriend who was weeping very immensely. 

Beca had always wondered how she had gotten so lucky. Chloe was the answer for everything and would live on as Beca’s lighthouse, serving as her lifeline and hope as she struggled through the swell and rush of the ocean. It was stupid, it was corny (and Aubrey would torture her endlessley if she ever said it out loud) but it was the truth. No matter how it sounded. Chloe made her feel things she never thought were possible. 

Behind them, the door creaked open and Stacie barged in complaining about the food in the cafeteria. “-I had concerns for my health looking at it. Anyway, I’m stepping out to grab some real food what do you want t-” Stacie stopped dead in her tracks like she had just ran into a wall and stared at the two. 

Aubrey came speed walking in (as she followed the no running rule) and leaned against the wall with a huff. “I told you not to come barging in here Stacie! Leave Chloe to rest!”

“Aubrey?” 

The tall blonde turned to the voice and her eyebrows rose with a relieved sigh as if she just now noticed the ginger wasn’t sleeping. “Chloe...h-how are you?”

The other couple was at their side in a flash. Aubrey sat on Chloe’s right and Stacie resided further down the bed. “My arm hurts...and so does my leg- well, a lot of things hurt, actually.”

Chloe released a lighthearted chuckle and the group fell in motion with her. Beca wiped at her eyes that were no doubt red and puffy. Stacie noticed, as she always does, and put a gentle hand to rest against Beca’s thigh without uttering a single word. 

“It’s so good to see you guys, I missed you so much.” Chloe expressed. Aubrey smiled and played with the loose curls hanging delicately around Chloe’s shoulders. “We missed you too.” 

The friends laughed and chatted about their lives. Some conversations drifted to Beca’s job, others to the huge condo Amy had somehow landed in Costa Rica. Beca chuckled at something Aubrey said but she was solely focused on her beautiful and very much _ alive _ girlfriend. Her hands curled to reside in her jacket, which she had recovered from the nurse earlier, and froze once her fingers touched something boxy and hard.  _ What the hell is….oh….oh my god-  _ The engagement ring Beca had brought along for the dinner was still in her pocket. After hurtling down that hill and being thrown into a tree, that damned ring was  _ still  _ in her pocket. 

Beca grinned, the widest shit-eating grin she could muster, and gripped the box in her pocket. Chloe glanced over with those insane blue eyes and smiled wider upon seeing Beca’s face, thinking that she was laughing at Stacie’s joke. 

The redhead had no idea she was going to be engaged to the luckiest woman alive after they got out of the hospital.


End file.
